staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Stycznia 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Świat się kręci - /267/; widowisko publicystyczne 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:20 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sapporo - kwalifikacje ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Sapporo - kwalifikacje) kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 08:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sapporo - kwalifikacje (Puchar Świata - Sapporo - kwalifikacje) kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 96 (seria VIII odc. 1) - Wybory serca - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 10:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 61 (seria II, odc. 13) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 61); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Przepis dnia - /129/; magazyn 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Lwy na plan! (Lights, Camera, Lions!); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2012) 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 12, Hotel marzeń (Highway to Heaven, ep. 12, Hotel of Dreams); serial kraj prod.USA (1984) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia wielkopolska - kefir - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 62 (seria II, odc. 14) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 62); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3015; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2684 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /268/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:15 Przepis dnia - /129/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce ręcznej - Katar 2015; felieton 20:08 Tauron Bachleda Ski; felieton 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:15 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:22 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Narodowy Bank Polski odc. 41 (seria III, odc. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:25 Herb piratów - odc. 4 (Crossbones, ep. 4, Antoinette) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2014) 21:25 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - Robin Hood - Książę złodziei (Robin Hood - Prince of Thieves); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1991) 24:00 Zemsta II - odc. 7 (Revenge II, ep. 7, Penance); serial kraj prod.USA (2012) 00:50 Kolejność uczuć - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993) 02:25 Głową w mur - odc. 7 (Against the Wall, ep. 7 Countdown to Meltdown); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 03:15 Notacje - Irena Anders. Polska nie zaginie; cykl dokumentalny 03:30 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 12, Hotel marzeń (Highway to Heaven, ep. 12, Hotel of Dreams); serial kraj prod.USA (1984) 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 M jak miłość - odc. 712; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 713; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50 09:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Rybińsk - 10 km techniką dowolną ( studio ) (Puchar Świata: Rybińsk - 10 km techniką dowolną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015) 09:55 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Rybińsk - 10 km techniką dowolną (Puchar Świata: Rybińsk - 10 km techniką dowolną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015) 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 457 - Przepowiednia; serial TVP 12:30 Mariolka Prawdę ci powie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 13:30 Dar serca; reportaż 14:05 Baron24 - odc. 13 "Jednoręki bandyta" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 14:40 Szkoła życia - odc. 11 "Rywalki"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 10 - Spółka rodzinna - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:20 Pogoda Kraj 16:25 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 3/9 - Pierwsza noc - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:25 In Vitro. Czekając na dziecko - odc. 5 cz. 2; serial dokumentalny 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/82; teleturniej 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1228 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Zaplątani (Tangled); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2009) 21:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (6); program rozrywkowy 23:05 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XIII, odc. 19/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XIII ep. Backfire) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2012) 23:55 Air Force One (Air Force One) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 02:05 Góral i Jabbar na Nowy Rok; program rozrywkowy 02:50 Świat jest wielki, a zbawienie czai się za rogiem (Svetat e golyam i spasenie debne otvsyakade); dramat kraj prod.Słowenia, Niemcy, Węgry, Bułgaria (2008) 04:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XIII, odc. 19/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XIII ep. Backfire); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2012) 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gdańsk 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda - 23.01 - 1 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 06:55 Co u nas? 07:00 Gra Augusta 07:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 07:15 Przechodzień codzienny - 19.01 - Strachy/pakiet 51/ 07:30 Panorama Dnia 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 08:25 Pogoda - 23.01 - 2 08:30 Raport z Polski 09:10 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 3/9; serial TVP 09:45 Pogoda na narty 2014/2015 - odc. 7 (em. 22. I. 2015); magazyn 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:20 Pogoda - 23.01 - 2 10:30 Relacje - odc. 57; magazyn ekonomiczny 11:00 Rok w ogrodzie 11:25 Ślizg 2014/2015 - odc. 6 (em. 17. I. 2015); magazyn 12:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (82); magazyn 12:40 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn 12:50 Co u nas? 12:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:00 Agrobiznes 13:30 Nieparzyści - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 14:00 Przechodzień codzienny - 19.01 - Strachy/pakiet 51/ 14:10 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:20 Orlik grubodzioby, ptak jakich mało; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2014) 15:20 Adela z nieba 15:45 Raport z Polski 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:30 Paragon - odc. 10; magazyn 16:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:00 Łódzkie Podwórka 25.10.2014 odc. 3 17:30 Forum Panoramy 17:45 Pomorska Kronika Biznesu 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Rozmowy o nadziei - Nowotwory u dzieci, cz. 1 18:15 Czas Gdyni; magazyn 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:15 Reportaż z regionu - Nigdzie tak pięknie nie pachnie zboże; reportaż 19:30 Forum gospodarcze; program publicystyczny 20:00 Telesprzedaż 20:30 Magazyn Przechodnia - nowy wiek - Nerwy 20:45 Konfesjonał - Co się stanie ze mną po śmierci?; magazyn 20:55 Pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda - 23.01 - 3 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 23.01 - 4 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Panorama Sport 22:25 Pogoda 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 23:15 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 61; magazyn 23:40 Archiwum Zbrodni - Kryptonim Skorpion - odc. 11; magazyn 00:05 Zapiski Łazęgi - 700 lat nad Drawą; felieton 00:20 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 3/9; serial TVP 00:45 Paragon - odc. 4 Porada 1; magazyn 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda - 23.01 - 3 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:45 Pogoda - 23.01 - 4 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 02:25 Łódzkie Podwórka 25.10.2014 odc. 3 02:55 Rok w ogrodzie 03:25 Czytanie Puszczy - odc. 6 Pikutek chce...; reportaż 03:55 Orlik grubodzioby, ptak jakich mało; film dokumentalny 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 05:30 Raport z Polski 06:05 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 61; magazyn 06:30 Podwodna Polska - Turkusowy skarb; reportaż Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 8:00 Pielęgniarki (80) - serial paradokumentalny 9:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (67) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (68) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (80) - serial paradokumentalny 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (592) - serial paradokumentalny 12:00 Pielęgniarki (81) - serial paradokumentalny 13:00 Trudne sprawy (185) - serial paradokumentalny 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2022) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (81) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda - program informacyjny 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (50) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (363) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2023) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (424) - serial komediowy 20:10 Garfield - komedia, USA 2004 21:45 Mocne uderzenie - komedia, USA 2012 0:00 Anioł śmierci - thriller, USA 2009 1:45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 6:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:20 Mango - telezakupy 7:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: W amoku (744) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 7:50 Doradca smaku (4) - magazyn kulinarny 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Na Wspólnej (2005) - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Kuchenne rewolucje: Thai Spa & Restaurant, Poznań - program rozrywkowy 12:25 Szpital (175) - serial paradokumentalny 13:25 Ukryta prawda (279) - serial paradokumentalny 14:25 Ugotowani (32) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 15:00 Szkoła (32) - serial paradokumentalny 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Dlaczego nastolatki kochają Justina Biebera? - talk-show 17:00 Ukryta prawda (280) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Szpital (176) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Ostatni samuraj - dramat kostiumowy, USA 2003 23:10 Prawdziwe męstwo - western, USA 2010 1:25 Kuba Wojewódzki: Jacek Braciak, Marcin Paprocki i Mariusz Brzozowski (15) - talk-show 2:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:45 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 4:05 Rozmowy w toku: Dlaczego nastolatki kochają Justina Biebera? - talk-show TV 4 6:00 Galileo - jak to możliwe Odcinek: 12 7:05 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 2 7:35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki Odcinek: 13 8:05 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 5 8:35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki Odcinek: 16 9:05 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu Odcinek: 13 9:35 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu Odcinek: 14 10:00 Nie igraj z aniołem Odcinek: 174 11:00 Burza Odcinek: 95 12:00 Galileo Odcinek: 453 13:00 Czysta chata Odcinek: 3 14:00 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 20 15:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 28 16:00 Nie igraj z aniołem Odcinek: 175 17:00 Burza Odcinek: 96 18:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 18 19:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 19 20:00 Megawąż 21:55 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 83 23.00 Zwierzęcy instynkt 0:50 Osobliwości kulturowe Odcinek: 5 1:50 Na granicy śmierci Odcinek: 11 2:50 Seks w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 76 3:30 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 314 4:00 4music Odcinek: 587 5:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 41 TV Puls 6:00 Złotopolscy Odcinek: 104 6:30 Złotopolscy Odcinek: 105 7:00 Nash Bridges Odcinek: 68 Sezon: 4 8:00 Nash Bridges Odcinek: 69 Sezon: 4 9:00 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 5 10:00 Kasia i Tomek Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 10:30 Jesteś moim życiem Odcinek: 79 11:30 Sekret Odcinek: 91 Sezon: 2 12:30 Królowa serc Odcinek: 26 13:30 Królowa serc Odcinek: 27 14:30 Zbuntowany anioł Odcinek: 13 15:30 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 16:30 Gwiezdne wrota Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 9 17:30 Boso przez świat Odcinek: 17 18:00 Boso przez świat Odcinek: 18 18:30 Boso przez świat Odcinek: 19 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 2 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 2 20:00 Krwawe wyzwanie 21:55 Prawo pięści 23:50 Piątek trzynastego IV. Ostatni rozdział 1:45 Zobacz to! 2:15 Dyżur Odcinek: 40 Sezon: 3 2:45 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 13 3:10 Dyżur Odcinek: 41 Sezon: 3 3:35 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 1 4:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 5 4:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 4 4:50 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 6 5:30 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 8 TVN 7 5:05 We dwoje (16/17) - program rozrywkowy 6:25 Męski typ: Michał Urbaniak (4/9) - talk-show 6:55 Niewinna intryga (99/120) - telenowela 8:00 Sąd rodzinny: Obce dziecko (115) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Wielka kasa (516) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:00 Kryminalni (12/14) - serial kryminalny 11:10 Mango - telezakupy 12:45 Sąd rodzinny: Pod jednym dachem (116) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:45 Szpital (44) - serial paradokumentalny 14:45 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Zgadnij, kim jestem (517) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:45 Rozkochane popołudnie: Julia (108) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 16:20 Rozkochane popołudnie: Brzydula (48) - serial komediowy 16:55 Kryminalni (13/14) - serial kryminalny 18:00 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles 2 (15/24) - serial sensacyjny 19:00 Dowody zbrodni 7 (5/22) - serial kryminalny 20:00 Kudłaty przyjaciel - komedia, Niemcy/USA 2004 21:55 Dave - komedia romantyczna, USA 1993 0:15 Czarna lista (17/22) - serial kryminalny 1:15 Intrygant - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2009 3:25 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy Puls 2 6:00 Kasia i Tomek Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 6:30 Kasia i Tomek Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 7:00 Marta mówi! Odcinek: 35 7:20 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 46 8:00 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 25 8:05 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 26 8:10 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 27 8:20 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 28 8:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 29 8:35 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 30 9:00 Turbo Dudley - psi agent Odcinek: 116 9:20 Kotopies Odcinek: 15 10:00 Wspaniałe zwierzaki Odcinek: 104 10:35 Lucky Luke Odcinek: 52 11:00 Reksio Odcinek: 48 11:10 Reksio Odcinek: 49 11:30 Reksio Odcinek: 50 11:40 Reksio Odcinek: 51 11:50 Reksio Odcinek: 52 12:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 8 12:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 9 12:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 10 12:45 Klub Winx Odcinek: 504 Sezon: 5 13:20 Mia i ja Odcinek: 26 13:45 Pinokio i Władca Ciemności 15:20 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 14 16:00 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 15 16:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 28 16:40 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 29 16:45 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 30 17:00 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 26 17:05 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 27 17:10 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 28 17:20 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 29 17:25 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 30 17:35 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 31 18:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 46 18:30 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 47 19:00 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 19:30 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 20:00 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 20:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 5 21:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 5 22:30 Królowa serc Odcinek: 26 23:30 Sekret Odcinek: 91 Sezon: 2 0:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 3 1:45 Tajemnice Biblii Odcinek: 3 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 4 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 6 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 5 3:50 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 5 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 6 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 3 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 9 5:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 34 Sezon: 3 TV 6 6:00 Szósty zmysł 7:00 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 35 8:00 Galileo Odcinek: 244 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 98 9:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 99 10:05 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 12 11:05 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay Odcinek: 15 12:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 73 12:45 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 80 13:40 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 100 14:10 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 101 14:45 Rude Tube Odcinek: 2 15:15 Strażnik Teksasu Odcinek: 68 16:15 Bitwy starożytności Odcinek: 4 17:15 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 6 18:10 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 83 19:05 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 84 20:00 Galileo Odcinek: 245 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 8 21:30 Operacja Delta Force IV 23:35 Skasowane wiadomości 1:30 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 12 2:30 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 62 3:00 4music Odcinek: 466 4:00 I Like It Odcinek: 34 5:00 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 280 5:30 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 281 Polsat Sport News 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:07 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: King Wilki Morskie Szczecin - WKS Śląsk Wrocław 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:07 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:07 Magazyn alpejski - magazyn sportowy 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:07 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz fazy grupowej: Dinamo Kazań - Rabita Baku 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:07 Polska 2016 - magazyn piłki ręcznej 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:07 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Sir Safety Perugia - Tours VB 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:07 ATP World Tour Uncovered - magazyn tenisowy 18:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ligi Angielskiej - mecz półfinałowy: Liverpool FC - Chelsea Londyn 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:07 Magazyn alpejski - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:06 Puncher - magazyn sportów walki 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch - mecz 1/8 finału: Inter Mediolan - Sampdoria Genua 1:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 6:00 Dzień dobry 7:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 8:00 Eska Fit 8:30 Poranna rozgrzewka 10:00 Hity na czasie 11:00 Fejslista 12:00 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 smESKA 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 Hity na czasie 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 G20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 G20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Polska lista 18:00 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Hity na czasie 20:00 Dance Chart 22:00 Freshmix 0:00 Gorące granie 2:00 Polska noc TTV 5:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 559 6:00 Express 6:15 Blisko ludzi 6:45 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2282 7:40 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 85 8:40 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 242 9:40 Czarno na białym 10:15 Blisko ludzi 10:50 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 158 11:45 Kartoteka Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 7 12:45 Szalone kuracje Odcinek: 2 13:15 Obsesja zbierania Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 14:15 Gogglebox Odcinek: 7 14:45 XL kontra XS Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Kartoteka 16:40 Kartoteka 17:10 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata Odcinek: 10 18:40 Wojny magazynowe 19:20 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 20:35 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 21:10 defacto Odcinek: 12 21:45 Express 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Handlarze Odcinek: 6 22:45 Usterka Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 23:15 Usterka Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 23:45 Mój pierwszy... Odcinek: 8 0:15 Kulisy porno biznesu Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 0:45 Ukryte pragnienia Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 1:40 Pani Killer Odcinek: 6 2:40 Usterka Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 3:05 Usterka Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 3:30 Gogglebox Odcinek: 7 4:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2281 4:55 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polo TV 5:30 Przeboje na czasie 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 9:00 Power Play 9:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Disco Polo Live 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Top 20 17:52 Przeboje na czasie 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista Przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Strefa nowości Polo tv 21:00 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo tv 22:30 Pikantne Polo tv 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7:30 Casper Odcinek: 10 7:40 Kot Felix Odcinek: 7 7:50 Świnka Porky Odcinek: 13 8:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 1 8:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 2 8:20 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 7 8:30 Casper Odcinek: 11 8:40 Kot Felix Odcinek: 8 8:50 Kaczor Daffy Odcinek: 5 9:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 3 9:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 4 9:20 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 8 9:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 15 10:10 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 85 10:35 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 86 11:05 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 135 12:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 140 12:55 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2021 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 190 14:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 12 14:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 13 15:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 19 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 174 16:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 16 17:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 100 17:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 101 18:00 Granica Odcinek: 9 19:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 20 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 250 21:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 40 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 271 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 272 23:00 Lody na patyku IV 1:00 Synowie Odcinek: 10 1:30 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 175 2:30 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 104 3:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 64 4:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 65 4:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Polski punkt widzenia 8:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:45 Przygody Mobilków Odcinek: 47 9:10 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i świat 9:35 Święty na każdy dzień 9:45 Duc in altum 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 11:25 Głos Polski 11:35 Z piwnicy studenckiej na świat 11:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 11:55 Święty na każdy dzień 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Chwała Pani: Pieśni dla Maryi 13:50 Święty na każdy dzień 14:00 Król Dawid 14:55 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 15:00 Modlitwa w Godzinie Miłosierdzia z Koronką do Bożego Narodzenia 15:20 Mocni w wierze 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Siódmy sakrament 16:35 Chingola 16:45 O funduszach Unii Europejskiej, czyli, komu i na co? Odcinek: 1 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Westerplatte młodych 18:55 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 19:00 Warto zauważyć... w mijającym tygodniu 19:30 Kopciuszek Odcinek: 23 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:00 Historia królowej Estery Odcinek: 2 22:55 Święty na każdy dzień 23:00 Jezus od wieków upragniony 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Reportaż dnia 1:00 Anioł Pański 1:05 Pytasz i wiesz 1:15 Westerplatte młodych 1:55 Święty na każdy dzień 2:00 Warto zauważyć… w mijającym tygodniu 2:30 Kopciuszek 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Polski punkt widzenia 5:00 W naszej rodzinie 5:50 Dotyk przyjaźni 7:25 Powrót do Domu Ojca 7:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 6:00 Akademia Polskiego Filmu: 'Vabank' - Jan Machulski, Juliusz Machulski (47) - magazyn kulturalny 6:30 Witaj, Franklin: Gość Franklina/Franklin udaje, że ma złamaną nogę (14) - serial animowany 6:55 Rodzina piratów: Tatuaż (14) - serial animowany 7:25 TV Okazje 7:50 Akademia Polskiego Filmu: "Trzeba zabić tę miłość" - Janusz Morgenstern (44) - magazyn kulturalny 8:25 Prywatna historia kina (13) - magazyn kulturalny 8:55 Katastrofy w przestworzach: Niewidzialny zabójca (36) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny: Niebezpieczna zabawa (54) - serial sensacyjny 11:00 Dowód - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 13:10 Pieczone gołąbki - komedia, Polska 1966 15:00 Granice ryzyka (3) - serial dokumentalny 16:05 Kopalnie króla Salomona (2-ost.) - film przygodowy, Niemcy/USA 2004 17:50 Wyścig z czasem - thriller, USA 2003 20:00 Tożsamość - thriller, USA 2003 21:55 Dzień tryfidów (1/2) - film SF, Kanada/Wielka Brytania 2009 23:50 Horror piątkowej nocy: Wolf Creek - horror, Australia 2005 1:55 Pieczone gołąbki - komedia, Polska 1966 3:50 Twist & Blood - etiuda filmowa, Polska 2010 4:40 Kingston Avenue - film krótkometrażowy, Francja 2013 5:35 Szelest - etiuda filmowa, Polska 2010 5:59 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 123 6:10 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 10 6:40 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 10 7:05 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 97 7:15 Jak to możliwe? Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 12 7:30 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 75 7:45 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 76 7:50 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 123 7:55 Dzika nauka Odcinek: 19 8:25 Lidia w kuchni Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 8:55 Na ratunek rodzicom Odcinek: 15 9:25 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 10 10:25 Zielony raj Odcinek: 9 10:55 Maszyny - jak to działa Odcinek: 1 11:30 Eko-życie, czy to się opłaca? Odcinek: 4 11:55 Eko-życie, czy to się opłaca? Odcinek: 5 12:30 Henryk VIII - umysł tyrana Odcinek: 3 13:40 1:1 Prawdziwa historia Thierrego Henry 14:50 Dlaczego wirusy zabijają? 15:55 Wielka podróż Ryana Doyle'a 17:00 Dzika nauka Odcinek: 19 17:25 Maszyny - jak to działa Odcinek: 2 17:55 Dlaczego wypadek? Odcinek: 3 18:55 Zagadka chłopca znad jeziora Turkana 20:00 24 godziny przed śmiercią Odcinek: 4 21:00 Cyrkowe opowieści Odcinek: 3 21:55 Prawdziwy zaginiony świat Odcinek: 2 22:55 Prawdziwa historia rodu Borgiów Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 0:00 Edukacja seksualna Odcinek: 4 1:05 Mroczne sekrety małżeńskie Odcinek: 9 1:30 Ścigani Odcinek: 9 2:00 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 1 2:30 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 10 3:00 Copernicus Odcinek: 9 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 57 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 56 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 23 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 5 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 6 TVP ABC 05:20 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 17/39 - Nauczyciel śpiewu; serial animowany 05:35 Eliasz i Pistulka - odc. 4 - Zemsta Skarbnika; serial animowany 05:50 Smerfy - Każdy obraz smerfuje historię, odc. 55 (Every picture smurfs a story); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 06:15 Mama i ja - Figury; magazyn 06:35 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 5; magazyn 06:50 Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 2 - Latający pingwin; serial animowany 07:00 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 3/7 - Znowu razem 07:20 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 13 Dlaczego flamingi są różowe? - txt. str. 777; magazyn 07:40 ABC Wszystko wie - odc. 8; program dla dzieci 07:55 Między nami bocianami - odc. 3 - Pierwsze loty za płoty; serial animowany 08:20 Domisie - Muzykalny Domiś; program dla dzieci 08:50 Mój przyjaciel królik - Mały Królik i wielki przeciek, odc. 1 (Little Dutch Rabbit); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 09:20 Smerfy - Każdy obraz smerfuje historię, odc. 55 (Every picture smurfs a story); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 09:50 Reksio - Reksio racjonalizator, odc. 16; serial animowany 10:00 Pszczółka Maja - Kółko graniaste, odc. 26 (Ring - A - Ring A Caterpillar); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 10:15 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 34; serial animowany 10:20 O czym one mówią - odc. 16; felieton 10:30 Mama i ja - Figury; magazyn 10:45 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 5; magazyn 11:05 Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 1 - Spotkanie z wielorybem; serial animowany 11:15 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 2/7 - Stary młyn 11:35 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 13 Dlaczego flamingi są różowe? - txt. str. 777; magazyn 11:50 ABC Wszystko wie - odc. 8; program dla dzieci 12:05 Między nami bocianami - odc. 2 - Nas jest więcej; serial animowany 12:35 Domisie - Muzykalny Domiś; program dla dzieci 13:10 Mój przyjaciel królik - Zamarznięty rozum Kacpra, odc. 26 (Jasper's frozen smarts); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 13:40 Smerfy - Mały śmierdzielek, odc. 54 (Born Rotten); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 14:10 Reksio - Reksio pielęgniarz, odc. 15; serial animowany 14:20 Pszczółka Maja - Kółko graniaste, odc. 26 (Ring - A - Ring A Caterpillar); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 14:35 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 34; serial animowany 14:40 O czym one mówią - odc. 16; felieton 14:45 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 7; program muzyczny 15:15 Milly i Molly - odc 13/26 Dąb Dziadka (Milly, Molly ep. Grandpa’s Oak Tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008) 15:30 Tata Lew - Wyrocznia Delficka, odc. 15 (Das Orakel von Delphi); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 15:50 Jedyneczka na saneczkach - /Ferie odc. 3/ 16:20 Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 3 - Ukarane łakomstwo; serial animowany 16:35 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 4/7 - Smak wolności 16:45 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 34; serial animowany 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 16; felieton 17:00 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 18 Tupu tup po śniegu 17:15 A ja jestem - Pelikan 17:30 Między nami bocianami - odc. 4 - Gdzie jest moja mama; serial animowany 18:00 Domisie - Tajemnicze warzywo; program dla dzieci 18:30 Mój przyjaciel królik - Ojciec Wergiliusz, odc. 2 (Follow the leader); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Skrzydlaty czarownik, odc. 56 (The winged wizard); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:25 Wieczorynka - Reksio - Reksio rozbitek, odc. 17; serial animowany 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - W gnieździe wroga, odc. 27 (Hoverfly Spy); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zmylony trop, odc. 39; serial animowany 20:00 Tom and Keri - The Toy Box, odc. 10; serial animowany 20:15 Tajna misja - Odc. 15/24 Skarb z Cala Figuera cz. 3 (Mission Top Secret); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Australia (1992) 20:45 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 2/7 Eksternista - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:25 Duże dzieci - (17); talk-show 22:10 Las Story - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 22:35 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 26 DNA - txt. str. 777; magazyn 23:05 Smerfy - Skrzydlaty czarownik, odc. 56 (The winged wizard); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 23:30 Literkowe ABC 00:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:15 Komediantka - odc. 8/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:25 ARTE w TVP Kultura - Sufrażystki. Ani służące ani prostytutki. (Les suffragettes, ni paillassons ni prostitues / Votes for women: wanted); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011) 09:35 Cudowne miejsce; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1994) 11:30 Niedziela z... Magdaleną Zawadzką 12:30 10 lat TVP Kultura - Bez iluzji; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 13:00 10 lat TVP Kultura - Rosja - Polska - Nasiona; cykl dokumentalny 13:45 Jak daleko stąd, jak blisko - txt. str. 777; dramat 15:25 Poprzez piąty wymiar; film krótkometrażowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973) 16:00 Komediantka - odc. 8/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:15 ARTE w TVP Kultura - Sufrażystki. Ani służące ani prostytutki. (Les suffragettes, ni paillassons ni prostitues / Votes for women: wanted); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2011) 18:25 111 dni letargu; Film wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1984) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:20 Wieczór kinomana - Za białym murem (Vysoka zed'); film fabularny kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1964) 21:45 Tygodnik Kulturalny 22:40 Filmy, które zmieniły Amerykę - Blue Velvet (Blue Velvet); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1986) 00:45 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 01:05 Jazz noc - Solidarity of Arts 2014 - Esperanza+ cz. 2; koncert 02:25 Tygodnik Kulturalny 03:15 Wieczór kinomana - Za białym murem (Vysoka zed'); film fabularny kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1964) 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:25 Zaproszenie - Na progu bajki 08:00 Wyprawa do Wielkiego Rowu. Woda - wspólny skarb - Afrykański Rów Wschodni. Podróż w poszukiwaniu wody cz. 1 (Great Rift Expedition: Water, a Shared Treasure); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012) 09:05 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 17 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 17); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 10:05 Przewodnik Historyczny Bogusława Wołoszańskiego - Bastion cz. 1/2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 10:40 Namibia cz. 4; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 21 (78) Austria i Szwajcaria - "Dolina Paznaun"; magazyn kulinarny 11:45 Gdy świat się wali - odc. 11 Wojny izraelsko - arabskie 1948 - 1973 (When the world collapses 11); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010) 12:50 Wycinanki Pana N.; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2002) 13:55 Cafe Historia - Spór Wokół Muzeum Wypędzonych; program publicystyczny 14:20 Notacje - Eugeniusz Cydzik. Workuta; cykl dokumentalny 14:35 Spór o historię - Powstanie styczniowe; debata 15:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Enigma cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny 15:45 Sensacje XX wieku - Enigma cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny 16:25 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 17:00 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 18 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 18); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 18:05 Pieśni Powstania Styczniowego; cykl dokumentalny 19:00 Wiadomości - 23.01.1990 19:45 Gdy świat się wali - odc. 12 Praska wiosna (When the world collapses 12); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010) 21:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 21:40 Sensacje XX wieku - Bunkier cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 22:10 Sensacje XX wieku - Bunkier cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny 22:40 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia uchodźcy ormiańskiego w Erewaniu 23:15 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny 23:45 Ruski miesiąc. Dziwny jest ten świat - Stalin i siedem dolarów od śmierci; reportaż 00:25 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Na Laudzie, w Podbrzeżu Muzeum Powstania Styczniowego (Na Laudzie, w Podbrzeżu Muzeum Powstania Styczniowego); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Litwa (2013) 00:45 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 01:20 Długa droga; reportaż 01:55 W cieniu Kremla - Sukcesor? 02:35 Mój tatuś kat; reportaż 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (9); widowisko rozrywkowe 07:00 KucinAlina - (15) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015) 07:30 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 7 - Czarna lotnia; serial animowany 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50 09:50 W karnawałowym rytmie 10:45 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 11:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn 11:40 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 16 12:05 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 16 "Prosto w serce" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:25 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 9 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1099; serial TVP 13:50 Paradoks - odc. 6* Lęk - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 14:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Dolice; felieton 14:50 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1121* - Pocałunek Zosi; telenowela TVP 16:00 Hala odlotów (s. IV, odc. 4) - 250 - lecie teatru publicznego w Polsce. Teatr otwarty, solidarny i z misją czy zamknięty, skłócony i skomercjalizowany?; talk-show 16:55 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 16 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (655) Londyn - Laski i marzenia 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 9 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Fabryki śmierci cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 18:25 KucinAlina - (15) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015) 18:55 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 16 "Prosto w serce" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 19:25 Cafe Historia - Historia rejestrowania telewizorów; program publicystyczny 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - odc. 2 - Zimowy wieczór; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 576 Kurierka; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (656) Japonia - Szczypek 22:00 Musisz żyć kraj prod.Polska (1999) 23:40 Arie ze śmiechem; widowisko 00:45 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 16 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 9 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Fabryki śmierci cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - odc. 2 - Zimowy wieczór; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 576 Kurierka; serial TVP 03:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 16 "Prosto w serce"; serial fabularyzowany TVP 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (656) Japonia - Szczypek 04:20 Musisz żyć 05:50 L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY - Narodziny gwiazdy; program kabaretowy TVP Rozrywka 06:05 Humor w odcinkach - Klinika pod Wyrwigroszem - Przysługa (2); program rozrywkowy 06:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 36 Korfu (134) - Wyspa homerycka; magazyn kulinarny 07:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Warzywa ekologiczne - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 07:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (88) Kopalnia złota - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 08:15 Familiada - odc. 2046; teleturniej 08:50 Festiwal cyrkowy w Monte Carlo 2007 odc. 2 (31st International Circus Festival of Monte Carlo 2007); widowisko kraj prod.Monako (2007) 09:55 Szperacze.tv - (16); program rozrywkowy 10:25 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Łowcy. B kontra Kabaret Skeczów Męczących; program kabaretowy 11:30 Życie to Kabaret - Kraj się śmieje - Komplementy i inwektywy (2) 12:30 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju - Galaktikos. Halo, panie pilocie! (1); program kabaretowy 13:35 Familiada - odc. 2047; teleturniej 14:05 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 30 14:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XIII Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 "Kabaretowa wojna domowa" (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 15:30 XIII Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 "Kabaretowa wojna domowa" (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 15:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XIII Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 "Kabaretowa wojna domowa" (3); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XIII Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 "Kabaretowa wojna domowa" (4); widowisko rozrywkowe 17:25 Ale numer - /15/; program rozrywkowy 17:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (89) Kabokle - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 18:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 36 Korfu (135) - Wyspa bukoliczna; magazyn kulinarny 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowina PQS - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 19:25 Ale numer - /14/; program rozrywkowy 19:40 Karnawał z Europą - (2); program rozrywkowy 20:15 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (4); program rozrywkowy 21:10 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 33 21:40 Rolnik szuka żony - /6/; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 22:40 Postaw na milion - odc. 83; teleturniej 23:35 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010 (1); widowisko 00:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010 (2); widowisko 01:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010 (3); widowisko 02:15 Tylko jeden skecz - Neo - Nówka i Paranienormalni; program rozrywkowy 02:40 Karnawał z Europą - (3); program rozrywkowy 03:10 Złota sobota - lata 70-te; widowisko rozrywkowe 04:00 ZRÓB SOBIE GĘBĘ - TOMASZ BRODA PRZEDSTAWIA - Elton John (15); felieton 04:10 Gra muzyka - (odc. 3); program muzyczny 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:06 Info Poranek 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:35 Info Poranek 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:05 Info Poranek 07:09 Pogoda Info 07:15 Info Poranek 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:34 Info Poranek 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Info Poranek 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:10 Info Poranek 08:23 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek 08:34 Info Poranek 08:40 Gość poranka 08:53 Info Poranek 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:07 Pogoda Info 09:12 Info Poranek 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:55 Pogoda Info 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:22 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Info Dzień 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn 16:55 Pogoda Info 16:58 Flesz Info 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:32 To jest temat; magazyn 18:00 Dla niesłyszących - Twoje Info - JM 18:27 Po przecinku; rozmowa 18:51 INFOrmacje 19:15 INFOrozmowa 19:35 INFObiznes 19:50 Pogoda Info 19:57 Dziś wieczorem 20:12 Forum; program publicystyczny 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info 20:52 Pogoda Info 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:08 Pogoda Info 21:15 Kod dostępu; program publicystyczny 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia 21:51 Panorama Dnia 22:48 Pogoda Info 22:55 Z dnia na dzień 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór 24:00 Teleexpress Extra 00:25 To jest temat; magazyn 00:55 Dziś wieczorem 01:10 Forum; program publicystyczny 01:42 Flesz - Serwis Info 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 02:15 Panorama Dnia 03:09 Pogoda Info 03:20 Dziś wieczorem 03:35 Forum; program publicystyczny 04:07 Flesz - Serwis Info 04:10 To jest temat; magazyn 04:45 Z dnia na dzień 05:30 Kod dostępu; program publicystyczny